nightmares and dreams
by Meganfitz
Summary: Claire wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream and seeks comfort. Very short and sweet. COMPLETE


Author: Meganfitz

Title: Nightmares and Dreams

Genre: Fluff

Rating G

Disclaimer: Not mine, all in fun.

Author's note: Just a little story that popped into my head last night in the shower.

My eyes flash open, my heart feels like it is about to jettison out of my chest. I have the strange "where am I?" feeling. The world around me feels like it is spinning and for a spilt second I am alone in the darkness. It is the loneliness that only comes from the waking from a nightmare. My fears crush my chest, until I realize what is holding my chest. His hand is firmly placed on my breast. I smile despite myself. Even in his sleep he can't keep his hands off of me. His hand is so familiar to me, like a second skin, he feels like an extension of my own body. How could I ever feel alone with him next to me?

Even in the darkness I can see his face, his face taught and furrowed. He's having the same dream that haunts my mind as well. I wrap my arms tighter against him and whisper his name.

His breath becomes sharp as his eyes flutter open. "Mmm, Luv? Is everything ok?"

It's a silly question, he knows it but asks it anyway. I shake my head, biting my lip in the process.

Something wet drips down my cheek, his thumb brushes my face. "Nightmare?' He asks his voice a combination of sleep and concern making it sound hoarse and gravelly.

I nod, unable to speak just yet. He kisses my forehead, as he pulls me close. "Me too."

The images are always different, but the theme of nightmares is the same. Being hunted, stalked, taken, hanging, death, a long separation, the painful forgotten memories only to remembered with agony twenty times worse. The same dark haired man, weasel eyes linger in the shadows. His white tooth grin, smirking at me, attempting to be soothing, luring me into a false sense of comfort, lying to me in every step of the way. For years I pictured the devil with red skin and a tail, now he has a new face and name: Ethan.

It's been four years since Ethan took me, and I had hoped his hold on me would have weakened after time had passed. I was wrong; his grip remains steadfast. The same grip holds Charlie. I can't imagine what his nightmares are like, on the rare occasions he has able to talk about it, he can't seem to verbalize the images.

I bury my head into his chest, he attempts to comfort me, whispering he loves me, he will always protect me. I finally answer, "but who will protect you?"

He has no answer. While his face is still young, scarred over time but still the hints of his youth still plastered there, his eyes show his age and maturity.

Whimpering comes from outside our tent, a small body silhouettes in the moonlight, "Mum? Dad?" Aaron bits his thumb.

"Bad dream, Kiddo?" Charlie asks. Aaron nods, quite similar to the way I did a few seconds ago.

Aaron crawls into the tent and snuggles between us. Logically it doesn't make much sense, of course we kissed logic goodbye about fifteen seconds after crashing on a tropical island with polar bears and monsters. Aaron' shouldn't been dreaming of Ethan, that monster shouldn't be haunting our child's subconscious. After all he was in utero when Ethan took me, Ethan was long buried when Aaron was born. Charlie and I never speak about the Snake in human skin when Aaron is around. Yet, the three of us wake with the same images lingering in our minds.

We cling to each other, comforting each other, "Dad, who is that man in my dreams?"

"A very bad man," I answer. Charlie once told me he had cheated death so many times on this island, it was no longer a fear. But he was worried about his soul and the afterlife, he would walk down the path to Hell and Ethan would be waiting for him. Charlie looked forward to killing the monster for a second time. "But that man will never hurt you, Daddy made sure of that."

Aaron nodded and rests his head against my breast. What is it with my men's obsession with my breast? Aaron shifts around, trying to get comfortable. "Mum, your belly is taking up too much room." He whines his childish voice.

Charlie chuckles as he rubbed both of us with his arm. The warmth of my husband's hand on my arm, while's he cradling our son, makes the terror in my stomach slowly fade away.

Aaron pokes my stomach and talks to his unborn brother or sister, "you better be worth the wait."

Charlie's snort laugh fills the tent, but Aaron continues to berate his sibling. "And you better not take up too much space."

As a family we face the night, the dreams and our demons. Aaron and Charlie are relaxed breathing becoming my lullaby. My eyelids slowly become heavy and slumber will soon take hold.

Our future on this island is unknown. One thing is certain; I won't be waking up alone.


End file.
